Super Trinities
Super Trinities (スーパートリニティーズ) is a tag team made up of Scarface and Jade. Story Jade is one of the Time Warp 8 and travels back to 1983 (right after the Dream Chojin Tag Arc conclusion) in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and - by extension -Kevin Mask from being erased from time. Upon arrival - and after successfully saving Robin Mask - Jade sees a young Brocken Jr. and tries to convince him that he and the New Generation are not evil. Unfortunately, when Mantaro accidentally knocks Alisa into the path of the Time Choujin's Death Watch Branding, Lightning thanks him for the "support", convincing the Legends that they are in league with one another. When the Ultimate Choujin Tag Tournament is announced, Jade teams up with Scarface to form the Super Trinities (スーパートリニティーズ) (named after them excelling at three things: Technique, Strength, and Looks). Before they can have their first round match against the Hell Expansions (Neptuneman and Seiuchin), a reserve match is announced, pitting Brocken Jr. and Geronimo against the Time Chojins. The match ends with Brocken's arm being sliced off (similar to Jade's fight with Scarface) and then becoming a victim of the Death Watch Branding. As Brocken is being carried away on a stretcher, Jade speaks with him and gains his trust. The Super Trinities then fought the Hell Expansions. Jade had dedicated the fight to his Lehrer Brocken and carried a photo of them together on his person. Jade had a hard time fighting feral Seiuchin without thinking of the old Seiuchin, causing him to leave himself open for attacks. Just as Jade got his head together and tried fighting Seiuchin for real, his hand-blade wouldn't transform. He panicked and violently shook his hand around, causing his photo to fall out. He looked at the photo and saw that it had changed: Brocken now had a wooden arm with a hook hand. After a brutal beat-down from Neptuneman, Jade tagged Scarface in. As Scarface's assault became increasingly brutal, Jade begged him to back off and tag in. Jade then began to recover new memories. Because of his wooden arm, Brocken was never able to teach Jade the Red Rain of Berlin. He was, however, able to teach him another technique in which he transforms his leg into a sickle. After Jade is finally tagged in, he rips his shirt up and ties one arm behind his back. He then performs the technique, rolling wildly around the ring and cutting up everything in his path. After Scarface is defeated by the Optical Fiber Cross Bomber Jade continues to fight, but is blinded by Neptuneman and Seiuchin's Mask the End. After once again trying to reach out to Seiuchin's humanity, he is defeated by the Optical Fibre Cross Bomber. Fortunately, he comes out alright. Unfortunately, Scar jumps in the way - to save Jade - and becomes the victim in his place. The skin on his face is peeled off and Scar is eliminated. He is later sent to the Hospital along with Jade, having survived the Optical Fiber Cross Bomber and his face bandaged. Soon, he and Jade escape from the Hospital to see the fight between the Muscle Brothers Nouveauand The Machineguns. References Category:Tag Teams